Beautiful Nightmare
by LavanderAnime
Summary: Urushihara Hanzo is entranced and bewitched by a shy human girl who loves video games and is a co-worker of Sadou's from MgRonald's. Her name is Nika and she too, begins to fall in love. Not great at summaries, only fanfiction masters can do that, but please read and review! 3 O/C & Urushihara Hanzo
1. Chapter 1

Nika Shioria was walking down the street, waiting for the line at MgRonald's to shorten enough for me to check and see if the help wanted sign was still up.

By the time she was close enough to actually make out what some words were, she saw that the sign open was still up. 'Thank God' she thought to herself 'without a job I'm screwed'

Finaly, she was inside that fast food shop, there was only two people in line left. They soon walked away with their orders in hand and sat down.

"What can I get you today ma'm? May I offer you our specials today?" politely asked a teenage girl with pig-tails.

"Oh I'm not here for the food. I was actually hoping that you had a job open, there is a sign in your window about needing an employee."

"Oh! Ofcourse just let me ask our manager."

The young girl scurried away hurridly towards a taller man who was conversing with a purple haired teenager who wasn't wearing the uniform. Blushingly, the young worker tried to get the older male's attention. When she finally succeeded, she began gesturing towards Niko. After akwardly being spotted she tried to turn away from the group and did her best to look anywhere else.

As we all know, this purple haired man was known as Hanzo Urushihara or Lucifer. He could practically taste the negative energy exerted by the sixteen year-old girl. Slowly he walked out the back entrance and left while Maou Sadou walked towards Nika.

"I've heard that you wanted to join our little establishment?" he asked

"Y-yes sir." Nika squeaked, people just wasn't her area of expertise and it was obvious.

"Well there is a position open, tell me what are your skills?" asked Sadou.

"S-skills?" she responded. Did he mean people skills, wasn't it obvious that she lacked in that category? Or did he mean like a special set of talents to entertain people with?

"Anything you can bring to the table, something to make this MgRonald's better than any other!" his eye twinkled with a power hungry spark and he began to mutter something about black pepper fries.

Nika shied away and the young girl came up to her with a look of annoyance and affection towards Sadou.

"Sadou can be this way sometimes, but don't think much of it. He just really takes his job seriously." again she looked at him with affection.

"Are you two dating?" Nika asked.

"Huh?! What, no, n-nnothing like that!" Her faced steamed the way only a girl with a crush could. Frantically waving her hands around she began looking around for her original topic. "Ummm, my name is Chiho what is yyours?"

"Nika Shioria. Umm, you can call me Nika?" this was the most amount of human contact, other than online gaming, she'd had all month. It was begining to take a toll on her.

"Here," said Chiho as she gestured to a chair, "sit and we'll talk about a job here for you."

~(0u0)~ it's a dancing, dancing, dancing, time-skip, line breaker! limited time only! ~(0u0)~

"Well, congrats Nika! You are now an official employee of MgRonald's! You'll start next week at 5. And don't worry, you'll only work the register once a week." Chiho waved Nika goodbye as she left.

'Once a week is once a week to many.' she thought to herself as she walked towards a gas station.

As she approached, she grabbed her coin purse. When she got inside, Nika felt like someone was watching her, it was an eerie feeling that she couldn't shake off. She looked around for some noodle cups and soon found them, and her favorite snack of all time. (du dun dunnnananananananananannanaanaaannnnaa) It was POCKY!

Nika grabbed a few boxes, and approached the counter. Paying for her purchase, she continued walking to her apartmant. She still felt like someone was watching her. She began to shiver, not that it was cold. (even though it was night and cold)

"Where you going sweety?" Nika heard, the voice was cool and collected, but scratchy and stiff. She stopped in her tracks, even though she knew that she should probably run. "Hmm sweety you know you look like life's been treating you well. Why don't you let me do an _examination._"

A dark mass leered closer and closer, it was inhuman in shape. Slowly it closed the distance. Nika tried to scream but no sounds left her mouth, and her feet wouldn't move either. Shed felt her shaking hands drop the bags containing her food. When she finally managed to let out a noise, but it was a whimper.

"Aww, is the poor thing sca- URRRHADBAFAFBLURRGADJAFVNFB!" The creature was torn apart. It was slashed and slashed into a hissing mass of goop.

This, time she screamed, loud and clear. Then she felt something soft, like feathers and smelled something like cinnamon.

"Mmmgahfph!" Her cries were muffled by feathers and a cool hand.

All she saw was two violet eyes, practically glowing, and they had slitted pupils. Immediately she was asleep.

She woke up in her room, covered in sweat. Her bags were clutched to her chest along with the black comforter. Nika got up, and passed by a mirror, her hair was a tangled mass from a night long of tossing and turning. Still wearing the same outfit from last night, she was going to dismiss last night as a beautiful nightmare, but something abrubtly stopped that from being a possibility.

In her hair, her dissheveled, tangled, and rat nest hair; was a beautiful black feather.


	2. Chapter 2

Nika was working the register after her second week at MgRonald's. Over this span, she and Chiho became close friends, and after work today she was supposed to meet others in Chiho's circle. She wanted to wait till there was a day other than today, when she wasn't already overloaded with human contact.

"Miss?" asked an elderely woman, who was patiently waiting for Nika to ask for her order.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry Ma'm. May I offer you the featured item for today? Black peppered fries?"

"No thank you, how about a chicken sandwhich." the elderly woman replied?

"Sounds good, would you like a side of fries with that, or a beverage?"

"Just the sandwhich."

"One chicken sandwhich," she yelled to the back, "That'll be-" Nika was cut off by the elderly woman placing a 3,550 yen (25.06 US dollars) on the counter.

"Keep the change hun." said the smiling woman.

"T-thank you, b-but I really can't. But, I do appreciate the offer." she said, while she did need the money, it isn't right when it was that high of an amount. It was against her morales, not because she didn't accept charity, but she knew that the economy wasn't at its best.

"But why deary?" asked the woman.

"T-the economy isn't at its best right now, you never know when you'll need it." she stuttered.

"Well thank you miss" said the woman. Chiho handed Nika a bag with the elderly woman's order.

"Here's your order, and your change." smiling, the elderly woman took the bag and her change.

"Nika, isn't that more than what she gave you?" asked Chiho as the woman walked away.

"Ya, but don't tell anyone, kay?"

"Kay."

(=^.^= !pretty kitty pretty kitty time-skip line breaker! =^.^=)

"Do I have to go?" whined Nika.

"Yes, you do. It won't be that bad, besides you know one of them, in fact it's his apartment." said Chiho as they walked to an apartment building.

Sighing, Nika continued to walk right beside Chiho.

"You really should go out more, people aren't that bad." she paused as Nika gave her a look. As if to say '_says you_' "I promise that you'll enjoy it, they're a bit odd, but you'll love them none the less. Besides, one of them plays video games, maybe you two could hang out."

"Fine, but I make no promises to be social." grouched Nika. While she is mainly a polite persona, she has her times when she hates social gatherings of any sort.

"We're here!" Chiho said cheerily, "oh, becareful on the stairs, everyone falls on them for some reason."

"Okay..." '_hmmmm i hope these people aren't totally insane' _Nika thought to herself.

As they walked up the steps, Chiho began to loose her footing. Luckily, before she could fall they stopped walking as they heard bickering coming from apartment 201.

"They're at it again," sighed Chiho.

"They sound like they're gonna knock down the door," agreed Nika, who began to back away when she forgot she was on the steps. "Ahya!" she cried as she tumbled down the steps. The yelling stopped as Chiho cried out, "Nika!"

"I'm fine," she said as she got up, holding her hand to her head. The group they were visiting got out at the commotion, looking at an astonished Chiho and Nika with a bloodied forehead and a smiling face. "like I said Chiho I'm fine, a little blood never hurt anybody, right?"

"B-but Nika, i-i-it's everywhere." cried Chiho.

"Do you need help?" asked Sadao.

"A rag maybe?" Nika replied as she attempted to walk up the stairs with wobbly legs. Chiho rushed down the steps and practically dragged her up them as she made her way into the apartment. "Sorry, aren't I making a good first impression!"

"Nika, Nika?" Chiho's voice sounded a bit far off as Nika fell to the ground. "Nika!"

"Where's that rag?" asked Nika, sitting up, "Geeze Chiho, it's just a little blood."

"Just a little- JUST A LITTLE BLOOD?! YOUR HEAD LOOKS LIKE A BATTLEFIELD! and you're talking to people with will!" shrieked Chiho.

"Hmmm better get me that rag then." shrugged Nika.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" screamed Urushiha, astonished at the sight of a mad Chiho, shocked Sadao and Ashiya, and a familiar girl with a bloody forehead. One minute he's playing a game, and the next there's a bunch of screaming and yelling and blood... and negative energy.

Sadao handed Nika a rag and Ashiya speeded over with bandages and spray.

"Hey, hey hey hold your horses. B-b-back off!" cried Nika as she was bombarded by the three. "Ouch! What is in that spray? Jj-just back off."

"Just. Stay. Still!" the three arugued back.

By the time they finished, she had lost wayyy too much blood and passed out. She was tossing and turning. And she looked absolutely adorable.

"Isn't she a fitfull sleeper." laughed Sadao.

"Why can't I sleep like that." whined Chiho.

"Was it the stairs?" asked Urushiha. Little did he know, Nika was dreaming of his eyes and wings and that night on the street.

"Yeah, and she hit her head on your game-boy!" cried Ashiya "Why was it still outside?" he questioned.

"Why did you throw it out?" Urushiha replied.

"Beause you're a lazy bum!" yelled Ayashi.

"mmgh" growled Nika as she got up. "Did I fall asleep? I am terribly sorry!"

"Oh no no it's fine!" said Ashiya "why don't you apologize to her Urushihara." he hissed.

"Why should I apologize for your mistake," he hissed right back.

"Because it's your game-boy!" Ashiya yelled.

"I'm fine now, thank you for all the help." Nika said, in hopes of ending an inevitable arguement.

"There's no point in stopping them," sighed Sadao. "once they start it's like World War III."

"O-okay? I am sorry for being a bother, you know practically busting my head open and all."

"Oh it's fine. Everyone trips on those stairs. Right Chiho?" He grinned.

"Shut up Mauo!" she giggled.

'_they would be the cutest couple, but, all boys are blind_' Nika thought to herself.

"Nika, the white haired one is Ashiya, he's basically the house-wife. The purple haired one is Urushihara, he lives here as a hermit and plays video games and surfs the internet. And you've already met Sadao." said Chiho as she gestured to the three males.

"Can we go ahead and leave, before they murder each other?" Nika asked hopefully.

"There's no need this arguement is over." huffed Ashiya while Urushihara slinked over to his laptop. "Would you like some dinner? We can account all what we've learned about you."

"Dinner sounds nice but the last bit sounds slightly creepy."

"Oh, Chiho's told us a lot about you. Seems like you've made quite an impression." Ashiya smiled.

"What all did she tell you?" asked Nika as she felt her face redden in pre-assumed embarrassment.

They all took places at the table except for Urushihara.

"Isn't Urushihara gong to join us?" enquired Nika.

"**_He _**doesn't eat here," Ashiya said with obvious disgust.

"Is he going to eat the same thing as us?" she asked again as Ashiya carelessly tossed Urushiya a container of uncooked cup noodles.

"**_He_** does not have a refined enough palette to eat the same thing."

"That's so mean, and filled with non-sense I might add. I do not wish to seem rude, but there are enough spots for him to sit here, and with the amount that you've cooked up, I am sure that he can eat the same thing too." Chiho tensed at these words, and Urushihara gave a questionable look at Nika.

"Yeah Ashiya, why don't I eat here, you don't want to be rude in front of our injured guest." smirked Urushihara.

"Childish" muttered Ashiya as he made a plate for him.

"Thanks," Urushihara whispered _really_ close to Nika's ear as he took a seat next to her, his warm breath making her blush the shade of a tomato. He noticed a black feather attached to a gold chain hanging around her neck.

"What's that," he gestured to the feather.

"O-oh this, it's nothing." she tensed. "Just a feather I found." she said while absent mindingly holding it. For the first time Nika looked at Urushihara fully.

He seemed familiar, the coolness and scent of cinnamon eminating off of him chilled her. His eyes, the same purple with the same slitted pupils, and his stature. They all reminded her of the fallen angel that saved her.

She went rigid as he looked her in the eye, questioning her to say something.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I do not own any of the characters accept Nika Shioria and I do not own the card game 'Magic The Gathering' the only things I own in this story are Nika Shioria and the plot. Read and Review! 3**_

Forcing herself to tear her eyes away from his lavender gaze, she began the conversation.

"So, Chiho's said things about me? I hope they aren't to embarrassing." Nika laughed.

"Oh, no she just said that you are a nice person, you're sweet and caring, you love your chocolate and dying your hair. But most of all you aren't very social and you love gaming." said Sadao.

"Speaking of gaming, what games do you play?" asked Urushihara inbetween gulps of water and soup.

"Uh it's a long list, but mainly I stick to RPG's and card strategy games." Nika replied, doing her best to look anywhere but the purple haired cutie's general area.

"Card strategy games?" asked Ashiya.

"Oh, they aren't video games, while some of the most popular ones do own a game application, they are basically like plotting war against another player with decks compiled of magic creatures, demons, mages, wizards &amp; witches, angels, humans of great power called planeswalkers, elementals, magical artifacts and weapons, mana, and land cards. The list goes on and on as new people join the industry and new people send in new ideas. Have any of you heard of it? It's called Magic The Gathering." She said as the twinkle in her eyes became rekindled.

"No, but I am loving the idea of it." muttered Sadao. "Do you believe in Magic Nika?" he asked

"I know it sounds stupid, but I do. Magic, the word itself is just filled with ideas, it can be so defining or confined and it expands itself. For some though, you have to see it to make it a reality, or else it's just an idea you can barely reach." With that last sentence she looked towards Urushihara, who was staring intently at her. They stayed looking at each other as Sadao and Ashiya went to a corner to discuss this 'Magic The Gathering'. Chiho just stared at both Sadao and Ashiya with that Anime Sweat Drop at the top of her head. When she looked back in the direction of Nika and followed her line of sight to Urushihara. Both were transfixed at each other, their gazes filled with - with, something. It wasn't passion or love, but it was a look that lead to it. Curiosity. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for Nika to hang out with Urushihara.

"So Nika!" blurted out Sadao, forcing Nika to again tear her gaze away from the beautiful pair of violet slitted eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that you could show us how to participate in this 'Magic of The Gathering'? It sounds quite interesting." asked Ashiya.

"Um, sure? What do you think Chiho, do you wanna learn too?" asked Nika in hopes of avoiding any more human contact than the cash register at work. She could already tell that her walls were dropping, crumbling and disinigrating actually, under the gaze of Urushihara. While it felt right, it felt oh so wrong to have the walls that she spent her life building to be so easily broken down by a pair of violet eyes.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" said Chiho, while she didn't trust Urushihara enough to have them staring at each other like that, she did want to see where this went and what it may develop into, she also wanted to spend more time with her beloved Sadao. At the thought of his name she looked at him. How she didn't feel the piercing daggers of Nika's stare, the author will never know, because it was a really **really** hard stare.

"How about Sunday?" asked Sadao.

"Sunday? Can't church day." said Nika and was thouroghly confused as all three tenants cringed at the word.

"Monday then," sighed Sadao.

"Yeah sounds good." said Nika. "Should we exchange contact information?" she suggested.

"Probably." agreed Sadao as he pulled out his phone.

(**********Snowflake Break Time-Skip Line Breaker**********)

"NGGghghghgh" sighed Nika," so much human contact and the register..." she whined.

Nika walked to the living room and slipped off her shoes. She pulled out her phone and stared at the new length of her contact list. First was her grandma, then Chi, Ashiya, Sadao, her boss, and then Urushihara. She stared at his name, a pair of violet eyes permantly embedded in her mind.

Sighing, she got up and grabbed the remote. She switched it to the radio channel on the TV and let Hatsunimku let it all out. She took off her shirt and jeans and switched it out for her perfect pj's. An oversized button-up shirt and a pair of sweat shorts. Nika trekked to the fridge for her prize of the day, ben&amp;jerry's rocky road ice cream. She grabbed her big girl spoon and trekked back to the couch and got comfortable. When the song changed she changed it to Dinner Crasher and watched as a family who was enjoying their rice and chicken had they're dinner crashed.

*Ring RING DING A DING RING ring*

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Nika moaned "Can't you people let me eat my Ben&amp;Jerry's in peace, I swear you have one day of huma-" She was cut short as she read the text.

_Urushihara to Nika - _Come outside. Need to talk.

She couldv'e testified right there that her heart skipped a beat... or three. Nika steadied herself as she stepped into the brisk night air, her button-up flapping in the night breeze.

"Urushihara?" she squeaked. "T-this isn't funny." she said as she looked around.

"My, my, are you even wearing shorts under that thing?"

"Aaahhhhh!" Nika shreiked as she saw Urushihara hanging from her roof.

"Aww did I scare you," he said in a pouty voice, obviously enjoying that breif momebt of terror he caused her.

"You said," Nika wheezed as she caught her breath, "You said that you wanted to talk, I am here, speak your words. I got a Ben&amp;Jerry's to get back to." she muttered.

"Ooh, ice-cream." he said as he swung past her and into her apartment.

"H-hey that wasn't an invite to come in." she whined as she rushed in after him. She was to weak to actuallly protest and it was **_COLD_** so she closed the door behind her.

By the time she was inside, Urushuhara was eating her ice-cream and flipping through channels.

"Hey, you can't eat my ice-cream! Especially not with the same spoon." she whined.

"Afraid you'll catch my cooties?" he mimicked her voice as he dug the spoon in her perfect container and contiued to demolish her prize of the day.

"That is not the point! 1)You are using my spoon which equals swapping saliva, it's like your frenching me on a spoon. 2) After a day of socializing against my will I need my prize of the day, you know the one you a haphazardly demolishing. 3) you wanna talk then talk and put down my ice-cream!." Nika was so red in the face that he laughed at her. She was going to demolish HIM.

"What is so fuuunny?" she demanded as she marched over and snatched her ice-cream back.

"You are absolutly adorable when you are mad." he was dying of laughter. He fell off her couch and rolled on top of one of her bras "Hey, what's this?"

Shreiking, she ran over to him, snatched her unmentionable, through it over the couch and pointed.

"Sit. Now. Couch"

"Okay okay I'm sitting'

Nika ran to the kitchen and grabbed to spoons and tossed her original one in the sink . She came back and haded Urushihara one.

"You can have some ice-cream _after_ we talk."

"Aw fine. Look, I know that you know about that one night. And I can not have you blabbing about it and flaunting around a feather on a necklace." he said reaching over and grabbed it. His fingers brushing her collarbone.

"EEpp" she cried as she scooted away. Her face red again as the skin on her collarbone twitched.

"Aww that's adorable. Come here I'm not gonna hurt yah." he smiled at her

Reluctantly, Nika scooted back to her seat.

"Just don't tell anyone especially Ashiya or Sadao, and we're good. Okay?"

"O-o-okay."

"Now about that ice-cream."

Nika thusted the container towards him.

"Practically frenching on a spoon, huh." Urushihara teased with smile.

"Sh-shut up."

(Holy Guacamole another Time-Skip...pikS-emiT rehtona elomacauG yloH)

They both managed to finish the ice-cream, and Urushihara somehow got Nika to end up practically in his lap with a horror flick. By the time it was over, she was asleep, clutching his shirt for her life. Sighing, he contemplated what to do. If he wasn't home in the morning, Ashiya would freak out, if he wasn't here in the morning and he could miss out. He chose the first and stayed, screw Ashiya.

"Mmm" mewled Nika as she buried her head in the nook of his shoulder, her breaths against his neck making him redden.

"How cute." he smirked as he layed down on the couch. He slowly pulled her close and watched as she breathed evenly. "Have a beautiful nightmare." Urushihara said as he kissed her fore head and he too fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Nika woke up to a pair of warm arms and back, at first she cuddled into the warmth and was rewarded with a light squeeze. Then she smelled something Cinnamon like and remembered all of last night.

"Urushihara?" she asked quietly, her heart beating extremely fast. "you awake?"

All she got in response was a slight squeeze and a muffled grunt. She got pulled closer as her alarm went off.

*Dunananna dunanaaa dunananan clap clap clap clap Dunununa dunnaanan duanaana Clap clap clap cla*

"The chicken dance? Really?" he murmured. It wasn't until then, she noticed how close his mouth was to her face. It made his purple hair tickle her nose.

"G-g-get off of me!"

"Why?" he asked as if someone asked him to do a handstand while balancing goat cheese on his pinky toe. "I mean you were the one who clutched onto me the whole night like I was your lifeboat and the Titanic just struck ice."

"I-it was a scary movie okay," her voice weak.

"You could tell the smashed brains were food colored oatmeal chunks, there is no way that scared you."

"Y-you shut up and get out, I-I have a job to go to." she said as she tried to get up, it wasn't until then that she realized how close they really **_really_** were because when she tried to get up she wasn't able to.

"No." he whined

"I got to go."

"Nooo." Urushihara was begining to sound like a toddler who was told to go to bed early. "I'll let you go if I can come over agian tonight."

"No. Way."

"Well then you're staying here."

"F-f-fine, you can come over tonight. Now let me go." Nika demanded.

"Score!" he said as he let her go, and she rolled off the couch. She hit the floor with a thump, and the cold air that hit her skin making her gasp.

"Are you gonna go yet?" she asked, standing up and gathering her stuff for the day.

"I'm gonna have to or Ashiya's gonna freak out." Urushihara muttered.

"Speaking of Ashiya,"

"Ya?"

"Uh, nevermind." she said that she began to think of several questions she would ask him when she returned home. "What time are you going to get here?" she sighed.

"When ever, laters." and with that he left, leaving the door open.

"Uhh, what is he doing to me? What am I going to do?" Nika whined

"Wait till I'm out of earshot before you complain so loudly." he said poking his head through the door.

"Sh-sh-shut up! G-go away!" she shreiked throwing a near by shoe towards his face.

"Okay okay! I'm leaving!" he laughed and shut the door.

"Ugghhhhh." Nika cried as she got dressed for the day.

She walked out of her room in her favorite colored top. **_(Just so you know, this character loves the color purple so that somewhat cotributes to her growing love of Urushihara.) _**It was a purple tank with a lacy overthrow and she was wearing a pair of ripped jeans. Nika walked past her mirror and saw the bandage from the day before. Wincing she pulled it off, prepared to see a bloody gash, but all she saw was smooth skin. Gasping, she touched her forehead just to see if the wound really was gone.

She felt something vague, like dej a vu or a flashback.

_"Have a beautiful nightmare" then there was a warm sensation on her fore head._

After that all she remembered was the over powering smell of cinnamon and the warmth of being held close. She began to blush like crazy as she walked out the door of her apartment.

(-Time-Skip Line Breaker-)

"Nika!" cried Chiho, she'd been trying to get Nika's attention all morning.

"Hmnmmm?"

"You're gonna burn the fries!"

Snapping back into reality, Nika quickly pulled out the fries and dashed black pepper all over.

"I'm so sorry Chi, don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad," she giggled,"you just seem so distracted, what happened last night?"

"To many people in one day?" she tried.

"Nice try, there's something you're not telling me." Chiho pried.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about. Hey! Look! It's my break, got to go get lunch. Bye Chi!" Nika rushed out the back hoping Chiho wouldn't follow.

"What was that about?" asked Sadao as he came walked with Chiho to the break room.

"I don't know, whatcya've been up to Sadao?" asked Chiho while making a Hinata move and she started poking her fingers together.

"I barely got out the door this morning. Ashiya and Urushihara were battling it out, apparently he left while we were sleeping off dinner and visited your friend Nika. Then he fell asleep there before he could get back unnoticed." He sighed. "Uhgh, I didn't think that he would be this much trouble.

"Who knows, maybe Nika can set him straight." shrugged Chiho.

_'Maybe that's why she's acting so weird. Th-they didn't do anything did they? Oh no! Wh-wh-what if they did!' _Chiho thought as her face went blood red. "Urushihara!" she yelled.

Sadao just looked at Chiho comepletely mortified.

"What's wrong with you?!" He cried as Chiho stormed out the back.

"O-oh nothing." she called back.

"Human girls." he mutterred under his breath as he pulled out Suzonoko's bento box.

(-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-lol omg another Time-Skip line breaker! omg lol-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-)

After explaining what had happened the night before to Chiho, Nika was already red with embarrassment. It didn't help that now Ashiya and Sadao learned of Urushihara's rendeavu at her place. Sighing, she heated up a Top Ramen Shrimp flavor noodle carton. She waited for the ding of the microwave as the carton spinned slowly in the artificial light. She sighed again. Nika was wondering if Urushihara was coming over or not, after his quarrel with Ashiya she already had doubts. It maid her kind of annoyed considering how much time she spent cleaning up the place and blocking the horror movie channels. Not to mention how many times she changed her outfit. She was about to change again when the microwave made its sound and she removed the carton. Opening the top, she let it cool and ran to her room to look at what her closet offered her. While she had several upon several choices for outfits. she had absolutely nothing to wear. She grabbed a Falling In Reverse T-shirt and her favorite pair of ripped jeans.

Quickly changing, she heard her phone beep, signaling that someone had messaged her. She flipped open her cell to see a text from Urushihara.

_Urushihara to Nika:_ I'm here come outside.

She opened the door, when she didn't see any body she stepped out.

"You know you could just knock," she muttered under her breath.

"You know you could just speak up." Urushihara said. He was right behind her and blew right against her ear.

"Eeep!" she squealed as she backed away. "Could you not do that?" she demanded, hand to ear.

"Aww, where's the fun in that?" he fake pouted as he took the liberty to step inside.

Muttering about stupidity, Nika followed and closed the door.

"Sit on the couch for now, I'll be right back." she said as she went into the kitchen. She grabbed a bag of potato chips and her ramen and came back. "Here," she said as she tossed him the bag.

"Oh, chips, thanks!" Urushihara said.

"Mhhmmm" Nika said as she walked around to the couch. Sitting down she started to eat her ramen. "Owww ow ow oww!" she cried, appearntly she didn't let it cool long enough.

"What's wrong?" freaked Urushihara. He just stared as Nika put her ramen down on a nearby table and started faning her mouth.

"Owwwwwwww." she whined.

Smirking, Urshihara leaned closer to her. "I can fix that really quick you know." he said.

"Hmm?" she said still fanning her burned tongue.

Without saying anything he grabbed her chin and tilted it towards him.

"Wh-wh-what are you doi-" she was cut short by Uruhsihara's lips.

At first she was rigid, completely overwhelmed by the fact that he was kissing her. Before she knew it, she melted into the it, they were in perfect synch. His lips were surprisingly soft. Her hands found their way around his neck and into his hair, pulling him closer. His arms wrapped around her waist, doing the same. Nika's lungs were screaming for air, but she this was her first kiss, and not only did she not want it to stop but she couldn't just pull away. Luckily, Urushihara felt her tense and pulled away.

Immediately Nika gasped for air and turned away in pure embarrassment. When she was able to breathe like a normal person, she turned back to look at the theif who stole her first kiss. He was smiling like a triumphant idiot.

"Not half bad for your first." he laughed

"H-h-how did you know that was my first kiss?" she stuttered, sure that she was redder than the close button on a tab.

"Chiho told us **_a lot._**" he smiled

"Ugh, Chiho!" she moaned.

"Do wanna burn your tongue again?" He implied.

"Sh-shut up!" she turned away.

How many times was she going to 'burn her tongue' she had no idea. But, she knew that there was going to plenty of it in the furture.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I want to apologize for any OOCness there maybe with any of the characters. Especially Urushihara, but I felt like if I gave him a slightly OOC side that it would make it easier to write. Also, I am sorry for- Ahem- some actions placed in this chapter, I just watched Girls Bravo. If any of you have watched it you know why that would inspire some things. Remember, this is reated teens for a reason! 3 sorry and thanks to those who read and check up for updates 3!

"Urushihara has been over to see Nika every night now! For the past two months!" cried Ashiya as he laid next to Sadao.

"And that is a bad thing why?" asked Sadao as he got comfortable.

"Well it's not, but I worry miss Nika may become exposed to Urushihara's power."

"I believed that she already knows." sighed Sadao.

"What do you possibly mean Sire?" gasped Ashiya.

"I've felt bursts of magical energy lately. I'm not too worried though, some how I think it'll be fine just like with Chi." he said. "Now go to sleep."

However, while Ashiya and Sadao discussed Urushihara's reandevu's with Nika, the two were watching a movie. Some how, he managed to unblock all the horror movie channels. Now she was squealing in his arms, burying her self in his Cinnamon scent. Chuckling to himself, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"It's just a movie." he laughed

"Yay, well it's a scary one." she quipped as she looked up just in time to see the chainsaw decapitate a child. "ooh," she cried, cowering into Urushihara's arms.

"Aw, does the little girl want me to stay the night." he said patting her head.

"Maybe." she whispered. "Your so warm." she said without realizing.

"Oh is that so?"

"Hmmm?" she started to nod off.

"Hey, wake up."

"I don't wanna." she whined, curling up in a ball.

"I can wake you up." he whispered into her ear, his fingers playfully tugging at the hem of her shirt.

"I'm up!" Nika squeaked, again just in time to see something horrific appear on the screen. 'You're so mean!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, don't be mad." he said while kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to bed." she grumped as she left Urushihara to watch the horrific film.

"Aw, don't be like that." he said as he turned off the tv.

"Go away. Let me sleep." Nika said as she jumped onto her bed.

"Oh? I could sleep with you, you said yourself that you want me to stay the night." he smirked.

"I-I, You I J-just shut up." she huffed. "using my own words against me." Nika muttered.

"What did I tell you abut speaking up?" he grinned as he climbed into her bed.

"Oh shut up." she said as she scooted towards him.

Wrapping his arms around Nika, he pulled the covers up a bit closer.

(Do-be-do-bedo badam Do-be-do-bedo Aahh! Time-Skip it's a Time-Skip Do-be-do-bedo)

Nika woke up screaming and covered in sweat, kicking the bed sheets and Urushihara.

"Wh-what's wrong?" he asked pulling her close.

"It, it was just a, just a bad dream." she said shakily.

"Well it's okay now, do you want to go back to sleep?" he asked worridly.

"No."

"Okay okay. Come here." he said, removing the covers and he held her for a long time. It was awhile before either of them talked.

But when the silence was broken, it was by Nika.

"Urushihara? What are we?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean you've came over here, every night for the past two months. We've kissed three times. And you share your food with me. You don't share your food with anybody, not to mention you've showed me your powers. " she said as she looked up at him.

"What do you want us to be?" he whispered. He didn't know why he was whispering, but it felt like it was appropriate for this situation.

"You! Don't turn my questions on me. It was hard enough to ask, I don't even know how I'm supposed to answer." Nika whispered and looked away. "You stole my first kiss-"

"Kisses."

"Okay, you stole my first kisses, you stay the night every now and then, you are in my bed. Please tell me what we are because I don't know if this is considered dating I mean because when two people are dating they are supposed to bring the best out of each other. I am more socialable and you've become nicer towards Ashiya and Sadao. You've been so nice and caring and you've been so sweet. You've cared about me and didn't pry about my family and their issues. You are the first person in a long **_long_** time that makes me feel wanted and loved. And- oh god I am going to cry now- and just uhh"

"Shut up." Urushihara said as he made her face him and he kissed her.

When she gasped he took this chance to play a slip. Her arms found their place around his neck and his hands pushed her closer to the bed's headboard. He propped her up on his knee, pulling her closer, Urushihara broke the kiss and went for her ear.

"All that stuff makes me your boyfriend. Now sleep, don't worry I'll be here." he whispered.

"Okay."

They slept together, hand in hand, all night long.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'll cut too it sweet and simple Life hit me really, really, really, hard in the face with a case of bricks. Yes, I know. I suck, Bad Bad Author! Do not fear the next chapter is here! Yayyyy, however, it is short, so I am sorry. Also writer's block was a very large brick inLife's whacking case soooo yeah. But thanks to all those that believed in me and reviewed! **_

_**Hugs and Kisses To AllLavanderAnime**_

Nika Shiora had just woken up, her bed head obvious to her in the mirrors she passed on her way to the kitchen. Urushihara had left a note on the counter, she grazed over it, to tired to entirely read it. She put together that he had left for his apartment to get his stuff, they had decided a week before that he was moving in. She sighed and sat on her couch, she was going to cleean up the place before Urushihara got back, but didn't know where to start.

Then it started. A broken window, a splintered door, breaking lights. A dark figure loomed over her, taking her before she could scream.

Urushihara ran over to her apartment, Ashiya and Sadao close behind him. Ashiya went in the apartment to survey the damage while Urushihara grew his wings to look for Nika. He spotted a grotesque creature flying off ahead, stealing the life force of his girlfriend. Her limp form enranged him too much for him to call down to the others for help, he sped towards the culprit, he was going to get her back.

"It's sad you know. The entire time this happened, she could only think that she hoped you didn't get hurt. She's tough too. I like that. Maybe I'll keep her alive, maybe not. I could just kill her now. How'd you do it? Get a human to love you?" the creature laughed. He had stopped stealing her life force, his talons wrapping Nika's hair around a single 'finger'. "It's sickengly sweet, the memories and thoughts she has about you, she really loves you. And you'd almost think that you love her too, but you can't. I mean just look at your rep. You killed thousands ruthesly, you murdered and raped. Does she even know. You stole the life force of so many innocent people, you destroyed an entire bridge to gather the essence of fear for your own selfish benefit. You are the demon General Lucifer. You can not love."

"Give. Her. To. Me." Urushihara seethed. His fist balled up, his breath quickeing.

"Maybe you just love her essence, her fear tastes so sweet so pure. She's just so innocent, she knows nothing of anything. I mean, you've tasted her fear, she let you once or twice, and you loved it. Who wouldn't. And her life force, well it's too much describe I mean, it's just so, so. MMmmm delicious. I left only a thread for her to hang on to, and look at her, so pale. Barely breathing, heart barely beating. What will you do about it."

"Y-y-you're wr-wrong." an almost inaudible voice whispered. "I-I-I kn-know, and I-I s-st-stil love him. People change." And with that she bit a hand, but it was so feeble that the creature just laughed.

"But he isn't a person, he's a DEMON. And DEMONS don't change."

"Nika, stay quiet, don't waste your breath, just sit tight."

"y-y-yes they do... a-an-and e-even i-i-if h-he didn't I'd still lo-love him."

"I don't know what's more stupid, the fact that you can love him, or the fact you are wasting your last breaths on him."

":e-let me go."

"I'd gladly oblige but not before this." he held her by her hair, her fragile body hanging from a horridly shaped hand. His other hand, with long talons, prepared to strike.

It was so fast, a split second, and severe pain echoed through out her body. She looked down, talons. Long black talons covered in red, why were they red? Nika couldn't think. Everything hurt, everything was darkening so quickly. The talons were gone and she hurt more. Then it was windy and her hair wasn't being pulled anymore, why? She didn't know or care, she looked down again, the ground was getting closer, really fast. She didn't like that.

But only two things went through her head before she blacked out.

1) Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

2) I hope he's okay, I swear if he does anything stupid I'll kill him. I wonder what he wants for lunch today, there was that new sushi place he wanted me to bring take-out from, but...

And it was all black, everything black.


End file.
